In the past, vehicle wheels have typically incorporated a taper or bevel on each wheel aperture and a complementary taper on the wheel nut to center the wheel on the hub when the wheel is mounted. Presently there are truck wheels such as the 22.5 and 24.5 UNI-Mount truck wheels that have wheel apertures of uniform diameter and use flanged nuts with no taper. This construction does not ensure the wheel is centered on the hub during mounting. If the wheel is not centered on the hub, the wheel is usually unbalanced and results in unnecessary tire wear.